Bruce Wayne: Billionaire Brat
by Writingmylifeawayy
Summary: "You know, you've acted like a real ass lately." "What the hell are you doing here?" She let out a small laugh, finding humor in his angry tone. He was different, obviously, he was growing up and she had gotten used to the height and the muscles by now, but the dark circles under his eyes and the faint smell of alcohol were new traits. She kind of liked this version of Bruce.


Bruce Wayne: Billionaire Brat

"You know, you've acted like a real ass lately."

Bruce's head whipped towards Selina, completely disregarding the questions from Tommy and Grace.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

She let out a small laugh, finding humor in his angry tone. He was different, obviously he was growing up and she had gotten used to the height and the muscles by now, but the dark circles under his eyes, and the faint smell of alcohol were new traits.

"I was in the neighborhood," she lied, pulling her leader jacket off of her frame and throwing it onto the couch. Selina had no problem making herself home at the manor, especially in the study, and the kitchen, she was very familiar with the kitchen. It was odd seeing people in the study, she had only ever seen him or Alfred in this room, and that bitch Silver a couple of times, but she tried to forget about that.

"Bruce, who is that?" Grace asked meekly, moving her body so it was pressed into Bruce's back. Selina could see her hand grazing his thigh as she tried to draw the attention back to herself. It took all that she had not to punch the whore in the face. She knew she didn't have any ties to Bruce, but she still didn't like the thought of another girl touching him, especially his thigh.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Selina Kyle," she said, sidestepping Bruce and grabbing the brunette's hand from Bruce's thigh, shaking it roughly. Grace pulled her hand away slowly, her eyes darting around the room, she was obviously uncomfortable.

"Maybe we should just meet up later," Tommy suggested, subtly pulling Grace away from Selina.

"No," Bruce said, turning his back to Selina and focusing on his new friends, "Selina, was just going."

She chuckled to herself again and then slammed a hand towards Bruce, catching him off guard and knocking him onto the couch, where she secured him with her boot against his chest.

She looked up at Grace and Tommy, their eyes were wide and they looked slightly frightened. Selina found it amusing, rich kids had no idea how to handle themselves. Well, not all rich kids, but the vast majority of them.

"Yeah, I think that it is time for you guys to go," she said, giving them a mocking wave, "I'll send him your way when we're done!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

Tommy and Grace wasted no time rushing out the study and soon enough the door was closed and she was alone with Gotham's Finest: Bruce Wayne.

"Alright, kid," she started, but was cut off when he pushed her foot off of his chest.

"I'm not a kid," he said, standing up so they were chest to chest, "and you have no right to bust in here and act like you own the place."

He walked away from her over to the desk where he opened the drawer and pulled out a metal flask, taking a large up from it and returning it to its home. Though he was particularly fond of her being here at this moment, he couldn't help but take a good look at her. He curls had been tamed and fell loosely against her collarbone and a tight pair of black jeans paired with a thin black tank top covered the rest of her body. He could see every single curve that she had, the swell of her breasts, her rounded bottom, her flat stomach, and broad hips. She was truly breathtaking. But he couldn't think like that right now, he needed to know why she was here.

"You've been running around town for the past month drunk off your ass, starting fights, pissing off criminals, disrespecting Alfred."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "How do you have any idea about my relationship with Alfred?"

She walked over to him and pulled the flask back out of the drawer, taking a sip herself. "Who do you think called me here?"

"Great, so this is just another ploy for Alfred to try and help me," he took the flask from her and shoved it back into the drawer. "I don't need you here Selina, if anyone is going to set me on the _right_ track, it sure as hell won't be you. You're a thief for God's sake."

"Screw you, Orphan," she spat, her eyes looking deep into his.

"Very mature, Selina," he replied, crossing his arms, "my parents were murdered. Yours? Yours just didn't want you. Mommy isn't on Broadway, or a secret agent, your mom is just some cowardly bitch who didn't love you enough to stick around. Who knows about your dad, maybe he just ran because he saw that you were gonna turn out just like your mother."

She hit him. She hit him hard, and then she pushed him, his back hitting the desk and knocking over the lamp that was on it. They started at each other, having a battle with their eyes, their breaths labored, and then he saw it, that flicker of desire hiding behind all that anger.

He moved quickly, surging forward and grabbing her by the waist before forcing his lips onto her as he leaned back against the desk to support their weight. His kiss was rough, his lips pressing against her's in a panicked fashion, his hands were steady though, gripping her hips with a considerable amount of force. She was sure she'd have bruises in the shape of his hands tomorrow, but she found herself not caring, instead, she found her own hands gripping at the collar of his shirt before ripping it open, buttons flying everywhere.

He shrugged out of the shirt quickly, never letting his lips leave hers and as soon as it was off, he was grabbing her by the thighs and picking her up, placing her down on the desk. He was climbing onto the desk immediately, spreading her legs and allowing himself to put a substantial amount of weight on her, he almost wanted to hurt her. He needed something to deflect his anger onto and right now, that something was Selina.

She broke the kiss and tilted her chin upwards, allowing him to kiss down her neck. His bit, and licked, and sucked on the skin of her collarbone, leaving a trail of red marks as he went and soon he was grabbing at the hem of her tank top and pulling it over her head. She arched her back as he palmed her breast through her bra and that when she it. He was hard, very hard, and currently grinding himself against her, she wished she wanted to stop it, but there was not one part of her that was about to stop what was happening. He kissed down her stomach, chucking as her abdomen quivered under his lips and soon his lips were against the tops of her jeans.

He looked up at her, her eyes were closed, lips swollen, and hair pulled in every which way, she was gorgeous. He hopped off of the desk and brought his hand to her boots, untying them slowly and slipping them off of her feet, then slowly he popped the button on her jeans and began pulling down, admiring the creamy skin that replaced the black jeans.

"Bruce," she said quietly and he looked up at her, at the concern in her eyes, it wasn't about her lack of clothing or the fact that they were on a desk, it was him, how he had been acting, how we had been trying to hurt her. "Maybe, we should talk."

He grabbed her panties and began to pull them down her legs slowly. "Yes, maybe we should," he responded, pulling them the rest of the way off and grabbing her thighs and bringing her to the edge of the desk.

"How have you been?" he asked, before placing a kiss against her inner thigh.

She let out a gasp, but took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure. "I've been well, but that's not really what I mean. We should actually talk."

He wasn't really in the mood to talk, but he thought he'd humor her. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked, not moving away from her core, but not moving towards it either.

"Why have you been acting so weird? Alfred says that you've been," she was cut off by him gently kissing her core, his tongue circling around that bud of nerves. She let out another gasp and then a long moan as he began to tease her with his mouth.

 _Where did he learn how to do this?_ She didn't want to imagine him doing this to anyone else, but she also couldn't fathom him just knowing this by instinct.

He replaced his tongue with his fingers and slowly kissed back up her body, finding he loved the sounds she made when he was pleasing her. He smiled to himself as she pushed herself down on his fingers and then he was slipping one inside of her, stretching her slightly. Her mouth opened in a silent cry, and it only fueled his fire, so he added a second finger and soon he was pumping moan after sweet moan out of her.

He could feel her getting close and as her breaths quickened he knew she wouldn't last too much longer.

"Bruce," she moaned his name, burying her face in the crook of his neck and biting the skin as she tried to keep quiet. He quickened his pace and he could feel her tightening around his fingers and her teeth digging into the skin of his shoulder and then she was right there. Her legs twitched and she pushed his hands away from her as she rode out her pleasure, taking in a deep breath after it passed.

"Bruce, dinner is ready," they heard Alfred call from down the hall and they both tensed.

"I'll be down in a minute," he answered before hopping off of the desk.

They didn't speak much as they redressed. Bruce's shirt had been totaled, but luckily all of Selina's items were in perfect working condition. He came up behind her as she pulled her tank top over and wrapped his arms around her waist, giving the side of her neck a sweet kiss.

"I didn't mean what I said about your parents," he said quietly and she turned in his arms, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I know you didn't."

She turned and began to walk towards the balcony, the curtains swaying softly from the wind.

"Can I see you again?" Bruce asked, already missing her.

"I'm sure I'll forget something," she said, glancing over to her leather jacket on the couch. "I'll just have to come back and get it when I remember," she said smiling, and then she was gone, slipping out as quietly as she had slipped in.

"Bruce, I told you it was time for dinner," Alfred said, bursting through the door.

"Yes, of course, Alfred. Thank you very much."

"You seem to be in a good mood."

"I am, I don't know what came over me."

"It probably has something to do with the lack of buttons on your shirt and Selina's jacket on the couch, eh?"

Bruce's face flushed red, suddenly remembering the buttons all over the floor.

"I won't pry, I'm just happy you're in a good mood."

Bruce smiled to himself. "Me too."


End file.
